


Blistering Heat

by Magical_Miko



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Masturbation, Weavile - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 18:17:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18922459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magical_Miko/pseuds/Magical_Miko
Summary: This is a short explicit piece of writing. It involves Pokémon only.





	Blistering Heat

The bark's boreal brown juxtaposed with the whiteness of the snow. A gentle breeze, flowing past the bare branches of the trees, eventually made its way to the surface of her skin. Though capable of freezing water, the conditions were not cold in the Weavile's eyes. She did not spread her legs out to stay warm, but rather, to constrain her heat from going further. As though to find out the extent of her heat, her claws inched their way between the lips of the vagina. Yet it was not for this reason they were plunged inside. Perhaps as her face flushed, she did cool herself down; but the moans coming from her mouth were void of this desire. The smell wafting throughout the air was full of pheromones, which seemed to make her more and more aroused. But even as she continued to thrust into her sex, she was mindful of her solitude. She could only be pleasured by herself.

The soft snow crushed under her weight, her back was being pressed against the mixture of ice and dirt beneath her. But nobody would say she wasn't dirty otherwise. With her blissful moans echoing throughout the forest, it was clear she cared not for privacy. Or did she? Perhaps her desires got the better of her rationality; perhaps she was in heat. Certainly, by the lascivious look on her face, her lust was in control. For a few moments she seemed to plateau. With her sensitive walls tightly gripping her left claw, and even with the oozing lubrication it was sliding through, it was not enough - yet. She persevered with her efforts however, with the pacing never slowing down.

Eventually she began to feel tingling sensations within her. As though surging through her nerves, sparks of pleasure ignited within her body. Her walls became numb with lustful joy. Panting like a dog, she moved even faster, and moaned even louder. With a final cry, she dived into ecstasy: her vagina gripped her claw and secreted fluids that seemed to make the sensations ever so slightly divine. Whatever happened after that didn't matter to her. She lied onto the snow, savoring ever last bit of her euphoria, until nothing remained.

Unfortunately, as with many things in life, that pleasure was now gone and cursed to exist only within her memories.


End file.
